A Vicious Cycle
Roles Starring *Sticky *Petunia *Mystery *Bookly Featuring *Flippy Appearances *Gus Plot Sticky is riding a metal tricycle in front of her house when the camera dramatically zooms in to the bushes, where the scene quickly changes to dusk and a flipped out Flippy pops out from the bush. A police siren attracts his attention and he turns to see policemen Jack and Bookly emerge from the police car, wanting to arrest him. Fliqpy pushes Sticky off the tricycle and holds it over his head as an attempt to use it as a weapon. However, before he can do anything, a bolt of lightning strikes the tricycle and instantly reduces Fliqpy to a pile of ashes, which is then blown away by the breeze. Sticky, Bookly, and Jack stare intently at Sticky's tricycle when Petunia suddenly bursts into the scene, carrying a bowl of nachos and several bottles of pop, and she flirtly invites the officers in for a snack. As Petunia and the policemen are eating in the living room and watching TV, Sticky happily rides her tricycle inside the house and blocks the view of the television, leading Petunia to scold Sticky and put the tricycle outside. When the two return to the den, the room suddenly goes dark, the tricycle bell is heard, and a small light can be seen advancing towards Mystery and "leaping" at him, causing him to scream in pain. Bookly turns on his flashlight and all they see is Jack's decapitated head, which is severed at the top, exposing his brain. Several nacho chips are seen embedded in his brain. Bookly then goes down to the basement and turns the power back on, but when he arrives at the top of the stairs, he is shocked to see Sticky's tricycle. The tricycle, now possessed by Fliqpy, pushes Bookly down the stairs, breaking his bones and knocking him into the electric power panel, which electrocutes him and ultimately decapitates him. Inside the living room, Petunia is waiting when all of a sudden the lights turn off again. Petunia turns on his flashlight once more and sees the tricycle with Jack's head on the seat, the bell still ringing. Petunia runs into the hallway closet to hide. The tricycle slowly rolls by the closet, oblivious to the fact that Petunia is inside. However, Petunia blows her cover by sneezing. The tricycle skids to a stop, opens the closet door, and attempts to tackle Petunia, but Petunia tries to fight back by holding the pedals. Unfortunately for her, the tricycle spins around and hits Petunia's face several times, killing her. The scene then goes to Sticky playing happily and contentedly on the tricycle. She rings the bell, which appears to have been stuffed inside an eyeball. Deaths *Flippy is struck by lightning and burns to dust, though his spirit continues to live in the tricycle. *Mystery is shredded and decapitated by the tricycle. (offscreen) *Bookly is knocked down the stairs by the tricycle and is electrocuted. He is decapitated soon after this. *Petunia's head is torn off after being hit multiple times by the tricycle Injuries *Bookly snaps several bones when falling down the stairs. Trivia *This episode parodies the movie Chucky and possibly Christine in which a spirit lives on inside of an object. Category:Dimension 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Internet episodes Category:Halloween Specials